This invention relates to the art of packaging and more particularly to a device for protecting the hand while dispensing stretch film from a hand-held roll.
Stretch film such as low density linear polyethylene is produced in large rolls by major manufacturers. A number of companies rewind the film into small rolls, and repackage it for stretch wrapping items from pallets loaded with boxes to much smaller individual items. When stretch film is applied to an object, it must be maintained under tension sufficient to produce substantial stretching. A number of machines exist for applying stretch film to pallet loads. The pallet may be rotated, or the roll may be caused to orbit around the pallet, but in any event, a braking force is maintained on the roll, normally on its paper core, to produce the desired stretch.
Several devices have also been proposed that allow one to dispense film from a hand-held roll. Many of these--those designed for larger rolls--must be held with two hands, but film from rolls only a few inches in width can be applied with one hand, and corresponding one-handed dispensing/braking devices are available.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,372,500, 4,722,493, 4,582,273, 5,398,884, 5,351,905, 4,834,312 and 5,203,517 are representative of prior inventions in this field.
Most of the prior devices for small rolls either require a roll of film wound on a long core, so that the ends of the core are available for external braking, or they have an element which is inserted into the core, to apply internal braking. Braking a roll by inserting a finger is difficult, and the heat developed by braking friction can "burn" the fingers or thumb.